disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Events
The Halloween Events at Disney's theme parks are varied as the locations. Usually held between mid-September and early November running through the Halloween season. In all cases, Mickey, Minnie, and other athmosphere characters have worn special Halloween-themed costumes. 'Disneyland Resort' At Disneyland Park, Halloween Time features the "Haunted Mansion Holiday" overlay at The Haunted Mansion featuring characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas, continuing into Christmas and starting in 2006, the main theme park was decorated with pumpkins, including a 12-foot Jack O'Lantern shaped like Mickey Mouse in front of Main Street USA and smaller pumpkins around the Walt Disney-Mickey Mouse "Partners" Statue representing each of the theme lands with a character from Disney or Pixar canon. Fantasyland is represented by Tinker Bell, New Orleans Square by Jack Skellington, Tomorrowland by Buzz Lightyear, Frontierland by Woody, Critter Country by Winnie the Pooh, Toontown by Roger Rabbit and Adventureland by Tarzan. A celebration of "Dia de los Muertos", Mexico's Day of the Dead in Frontierland was added in 2007. At Disney's California Adventure, a seperate admission event, "Mickey's Halloween Treat" is held allowing guests to dress up in costume and go trick-or-treating for candy supplied by Mars, Hershey's and Nestle at stations manned by costumed cast members. In addition, the "Golden Dreams" theatre hosted an all-villain show called "Golden Screams", which was discontinued after 2007 as the theatre will be closed and torn down to make way for the Voyage of The Little Mermaid dark ride. The Mickey's Halloween Treat event was moved from Disneyland Park in 2005 to DCA after an hiatus. 'Walt Disney World' At the Magic Kingdom, a seperate admission event called "Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party" features Mickey's Boo To You Parade, featuring a pre-parade ride by the Headless Horseman, a stage show featuring Disney's villans, other character meet and greets, dance parties with Stitch in Tomorrowland and Fantasyland characters at Ariel's Grotto, trick-and-treating featuring a trail on the bridge between Mickey's Toontown Fair and Tomorrowland based on Alice in Wonderland called "Alice and Mad Hatter's Treat Party" and a Halloween-themed fireworks show titled "Happy Hallowishes: A Grim Grinning Ghosts Spooktacular in the Sky", based on the Haunted Mansion attraction. Like Halloween Time at DCA, guests are encouraged to dress up in costume and join in the fun. 'Disneyland Resort Paris' Since 2005, the theme of the Halloween events has been a battle between pumpkinmen trying to paint the main park orange and pink witches freezing most of them. In 2006, Stitch of Lilo and Stitch fame was added as the central character of the activities, which have included truning Frontierland into "Halloweenland", stage shows and parades. The 2007 events, which started October 6 and will run through November 4, include Stitch taking over the "Once Upon A Dream" 15th Anniversary parade, the villains over at Frontierland/Halloweenland along with a stage show in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle, and another new stage show featuring a battle between the Pumpkin Men and the Pink Witches in which the audience decides the winner. An annual "Hard Ticket Event" soiree (party) is held every October 31 featuring a Ghost Ship Cavalcade and a fireworks show with a Halloween theme; the 2007 theme a tribute to Disney villains. 'Tokyo Disneyland' Every year, Tokyo Disneyland has a new themed Halloween Parade and other events. In 2007, the reopening of The Haunted Mansion serves as the centerpiece and theme of this year's activities including a "Haunted Mansion" parade and "Spooky Street" show that started on September 12th and ended on October 31st. Even though it is billed as a "spooky" event, there's nothing but "nine hundred and ninety-nine HAPPY haunts" in this playful celebration. "It's all a game so do not fear", according to the lyrics to the daytime parade. 'Hong Kong Disneyland' The first Halloween events at Hong Kong Disneyland in 2006 was a mini-parade with the characters in costume, a band and dancers. An expanded schedule for 2007 included "Main Street Haunted Hotel", the new home of the former Rocky Point Haunted House in Salt Lake City, Utah, a nighttime glow-in-the-dark blacklight parade featuring Jack Skellington and the DLRP Pumpkin Men, a Ghost Galaxy layout for Space Mountain and a talking haunted tree in Sleeping Beauty Courtyard akin to Disneyland's much friendlier talking palm tree. The event started September 25th and concluded on October 31st..